Lycaon
History Among the Lycaon Clan, or “Lyc” for short, the Arcadian king whom is their namesake, was a wise and just ruler. He fathered no less than fifty sons. Grateful for all the gods had given him, blessing him with a beautiful family and kingdom, he invited their king, Zeus, to his dinner table. There he promised the god a meat finer than any ambrosia whereupon he served him the flesh of a child. Zeus was so impressed with such a valuable sacrifice and that its meat was as every bit as tender as described, that he blessed Lycaon and his family with the power of the wolf. According to the ancient scriptures kept securely within the vaults of the original Lycaon family in Greece, this is how their Clan came to be. Perhaps one of the oldest in existence, they credit their longevity to the regularity of their rituals, the meticulous documentation of their history, and the rigid hierarchy of their Packs and their place within the Clan. Like all Clans, there are individuals and Packs that retain varying degrees of avidity in their philosophies. Some are more passive, choosing to show their respect to the Gods through small sacrifices such as burning incense and leaving offerings of food at special altars. These tend to be more tolerant of other Clans, though they are no less devoted to their own. Others are far more fervent in their worship, and may even go so far as to offer up the lives of their own children in hopes that they may be blessed with their heart’s desire. In spite of this, Lycs tend to live together in close-knit Packs, not unlike a family, often occupying the same house. They are expected to treat each other with fairness and respect and often express their love through gifts, whether this is to one another or to a prospective mate. Members seeking to mate with a human or member of another Clan must ask the elders for permission, and may request the induction of their human mate upon offering up a valuable item in return. This is because only elders and Alphas are permitted to deliver the Gift of Change. All humans inducted into the Clan must be converted or risk exclusion and possibly the banishment of they and their mates from the Clan. Lycs only really tolerate humans at best. Though they are suspicious of outsiders, once their trust is earned, Lycs can become valuable allies. They are notorious for their loyalty and the avid belief that their Clan is superior to others due to the favouring of the gods and their ability to control and sense magick in all its forms. It should be cautioned, however, that this magick is never without sacrifice to the individual and is limited to the power of a mortal creature, therefore the more powerful the spell, the more preparation it requires and the greater the price for its execution. Lycaon magick follows very strongly in the vein of traditional witchcraft, and those who are said to have unmatched power is assumed to have made the ultimate sacrifice. What makes Lycaon magicians stand out amongst others, however, is their aggressive approach to obtaining the power to utilize in their spells. Some schools of magic rely on bartering with spirits and elementals in exchange for this power, while those like the Lycaon are trained to merely take it. Lycaon are also notorious for their practice of necromancy. Though officialy condemned in the late 16th century by Georgias Lupo de Basurto (the same legendary Lycaon who predicted the return of the King of Wolves and who was reputed to be a great magician and seer), there are many in the Clan who still practice it in secret. For more information on magic tradition, particularly in the Lycaon, please refer to the Magic Errata section. Every Lycaon has heard of the King of Wolves, former king of Arcadia and their namesake, and how the Clan anticipates his return to the Physical Realm in the form of an Avatar wherein he will lead the lycanthrope race to their rightful place as apex species. But, only those of the Order of the Saviour’s Hide go so far as to prepare for his arrival. The Lycaon is often highly organized within a community, running their sect like a secret society or cult complete with mysterious rituals and traditions. They are therefore quite selective about who joins their ranks, and those who fall short of their expectations after becoming werewolves are often killed. New members are often abducted humans who are forced into their Clan when they are bitten by an Alpha of a Pack who chooses them for their own in a special ceremony. As a result, there are very few lone individuals within the Clan. Some members, however, are refugees from other Clans who prefer more order and enlightenment in their lives, and seek the power that their Gods are said to offer them in return for a price. Relationship with Other Clans The Lycaon maintain a somewhat neutral presence in the city. Most are not aggressive but may be a bit elitist. Their practicies, which are largely pagan, conflict a lot with the Cino and so tensions can run very high when the two are forced into contact with one another. However, if proper diplomacy and understanding is used, the Lycaon can be quite gracious. They are often looked to as more accessible than the Cino when it comes to seeking aid in the form of divination or religious or spiritual counsel as most are not interested in converting other wolves to their cause (aside from perhaps the Order of the Saviour's Hide). Of course, they almost always seek something in return for their help. Naturally, considering some Lycs appetite for structure and conformity, not to mention that some have been known to sacrifice their own young in order to obtain power, have given them more of reputation for being cult-like than Clan, although this is clearly not always the case. Lycs are also noted for the closeness and loyalty to their Clan. This view can be especially coloured if the individual is prejudice against paganism in general. Most Lycaon detest humans, however, seeing them as a lower species and more food than anything. They tolerate them only because they recognize their status as dominant species on the planet, but many wait in anticipation for the day when the tables may be turned.... How to Recognize a Lycaon Because, obviously, your character may not always know what Clan the other character belongs to, if they are at all familiar with the Clans, here's a quick guide on what to look for. * Again, Lycaon can be somewhat difficult to recognize right away, but some of the more powerful ones often carry an aura of what can only be called "magic" around them. Most of the time it has a unique scent but sometimes, depending on the sensitivity of the other individual, may actually feel more like a tingling sensation against the skin. * Practicing pagans, shamans, or witches are often associated with this Clan but not always. Like the Cino, it depends on what their motivation is for being involved in such beliefs as at least a portion of it has to do with being a werewolf. * A seemingly inherent belief that all were-animals are superior to other creatures, especially humans. They may tolerate humans but may not like them...unless they're on a dinner plate. * May show an adverseness to Christianity and Catholicism, but some maintain their respect and tolerance for others of differing religions. * May carry pagan talismans on their person, whether it's in the form of a tattoo, scar, or jewelry. Lycs generally like to mark their bodies as a symbol of their devotion. Joining the Clan Entry into the Lycaon works a little differently than other Clans. Like the others, the Lycaon value cohesion and familial honor alongside mysticism and magic. Bloodlines are important to them and permission from an Elder to turn anyone into a shapeshifter must be sought. Transgression of this golden rule will be killed alongside the individual they turned, however, exceptions have been made. Only those worthy of its reception should be allowed the gift of lycanthropy. There is honor in its power as well as great responsibility, and only those who can be trusted with this responsibility should be allowed into the Clan. However, those who have already been turned may be invited or attempt to enter of their volition, but first they must seek approval from an Elder or Alpha. This can be done through a formal ritual of some kind, a ceremony that tests the newcomer’s strength, willpower, as well as their proficiency with magic. This latter part is usually done by an encounter with an Elder or Alpha, each may have their own ways of testing an inductee. If you get stuck, you can use one of the following challenges as inspiration: 1. You are stronger now, faster, and the healthiest you've ever been. Why this couldn't have happen to you sooner? The rush of the wolf's paws drumming against the Earth, the wind in your fur, you hardly notice how fast you move, practically flying across the land until you break through the tree line. The open field before you is bright, lit up like the sun by a large bonfire at its center. In the thrill of your form, you've stumbled across what looks to be some kind of Ceremony and the entire pack of Lycaon eyes have set on you... While at first you they snarl and growl unwelcomingly at such a sudden interruption, it slowly settles as one of them approach you. "What a pleasant surprise, Brother/Sister... would you care to join us?" They say, politely, yet their almost-smirk implies that to decline would be disrespectful. How much coaxing do you need or are you willing to simply accept Fate, and be welcomed into such a family? Do you participate in the Ceremony? Or do you try to keep to the sides and understand these members of your kind more and make friends? 2.'''Even before they remove the hood from your head, you can feel their gazes ripping into you like hungry animals. The shadowy figures surround you, conspiring on the edge of your vision that is still fuzzy from the draught they must have sneaked you at some point. You try to stand, but are hindered by the unusually powerful grasp of two hooded figures on either side, your legs feel like jelly anyway - whether from the drug or terror, you're not sure. Suddenly, the whisperings turn over to chanting that grows stronger and the wall of black cloaks part before you allowing a large, hulking one to step forward. Those on either side of you finally force you to stand, raising you up like an offering. They keep their heads bowed in submission. As the monster raises its head, you notice the pointed ears, the unnatural shape of its posture, the heat from its hairy body, and the gleam that falls upon its fangs as it grins at you. You may not remember much after that, except for the screaming, raw pain in your shoulder and the unnerving, unshakable feeling that something is very different... Leaving the Clan It's only considered polite to ask for '''permission from an Elder to leave the Clan. You will then be required to perform a task or ritual. Depending on who you've pissed off (or not), there may be no real immediate consequences to leaving the Lycaon. But please consider what the long term effects may be. This may include other members of Lycaon disrespecting or even seeking to harm you, seeing you as a traitor. If you get stuck, you can use one of the following challenges as inspiration: 1. Lycaon is the clan of deep mysteries and magic. As you leave you must undergo a ritual. You are to be bound, so you may not speak or practice the mysteries of this clan ever again. The ritual is violent and bloody. What does it entail? 2.'You have somehow been able to persuade the elders of Lycaon to not bind your magic and tongue. But they do require a demonstration of loyalty to them, to trust you will keep your knowledge to yourself. You must bring to them an omega of another clan (preferably one that is NOT of the clan you wish to join) to be used for a fertility ritual. Who do you bring? How do you get them? Is it voluntary or not? Clan Abilities ''Detailed here: Lycaon/Abilities Packs '''Pack Name: The Order of Sacrifice Clan Name: Lycaon Alphas Name(s): Elder Name(s) (If available):'Amelia Zahacheski '''Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations:'With a mind for ritual and the bloodlust of any wolf, these members are highly ceremonial. They seek to spread their kind and their power, but are selective about who they accept into their fold often luring in potential members with the promise of power. Those who resist such invitation may be kidnapped and brainwashed before being Changed in a brutal ceremony where they are bitten by an Alpha who may choose them for their Pack. Those who have been changed accidentally by other Lycs are more likely to find a home here than in the Order of the Saviour's Hide so long as they prove themselves worthy. New wolves are expected to serve the Order through recruiting more members, gathering supplies, or providing resources (money, food, or shelter for new wolves). Wolves of this Order are often fervent believers in discipline and structure. The Order is run very much like a religious cult, with those of Omega status often acting as servants to the higher ranking wolves who may hoard their sacrifices for themselves. This Order also contains some of the more magickally inclined as they are the ones who have been willing to give up the most in order to gain the most. These wolves can therefore be sought for magickal working, but it may come at a hefty price. 'Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed:'TBA 'Approximate Number of Members:'Believed to be in the 100s. No one is sure. '''Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Harrison Jacobs Pack Name: The Order of The Savior's Hide Clan Name: Lycaon Alphas Name(s): TBA Elder Name(s) (If available): TBA Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: These wolves seek to gather the most worthy and the most powerful to prepare for the rebirth of the King of Wolves. New members are therefore typically inducted by invitation only and are thusly marked by an Alpha or more dominant wolf who desire to take them under their wing. Members of this Order will mark themselves with a crown to indicate to other members their allegiance. Wolves accidentally created by a member of the Lycaon, may seek refuge here but do not expect leniency. You are little more than a slave and until you are able to prove yourself otherwise, your life may be harsh indeed. The Order of the Saviour's Hide watch the stars and perform ceremonies to determine the King's arrival and to divinate the future of the world and of themselves. Many great prophets and scholars have descended from this Order. These wolves are therefore considered the most mystical, guardians of both secrets and knowledge, but are no less ruthless than any other werewolf and do not hesitate to dispose of those who get in their way. The Order of the Saviour's Hide see themselves as warriors of the King of Wolves and are very protective of their interests and territories. Anyone who is not with them, is assumed to be against them. Much like the Order of Sacrifice, they too value structure and discipline, though greed is very much frowned upon and everyone, regardless of rank, benefit from their endeavours. Many of its members hold lofty positions in government offices and corporations. Wolves that seek information can come to these members, but must expect to offer up a gift of equal or greater value. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed: TBA Approximate Number of Members: Believed to be in the 100s. No one is sure. Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? TBA Pack Name: Ravens Great Pack Clan Name: Lycaon Alphas Name(s): Claudia Bloodaxe (Platoon Alpha), “Filthy” Sarah (Master Instructor), Marcus Bloodaxe (Priest) Elder Name(s) (If available): Arminius (Alpha of the Great Pack), Eris (High Priest) Brief Description of Pack's Beliefs or Motivations: The Ravens are a xenophobic paramilitary society devoted to the establishment of a global werewolf-dominated regime. Like other Lycaon packs, the Ravens believe in the legend of the King of Wolves, though they generally prefer worship of their own pantheon of gods and the spirits of their heroic ancestors. Every Raven, whether born into the great pack, conscripted from the vassal werewolf packs in their territories, or kidnapped as a human child, is destined for a military life. Gender means little, with both boys and girls put through brutal physical training to prepare them for service. To strengthen their minds, recruits also undergo extensive indoctrination at the hands of the priests, which may include the binding of memories, visitation during dreams, and other magical manipulations to ensure loyalty. Their instructors are always on the watch for special talents – especially leadership and sensitivity to magic – so that these skills may be put to service in the great pack. After their first transformation, they are effectively considered adults and placed within a squad of one of the three infantry platoons. While Ravens may rise in rank and status, their combat service lasts for life. Fraternization in the ranks is encouraged and marriage doubly so, so that there might be a new generation of Ravens to replace those who fall. Brief Description of Pack's History and How/When It Was Formed: The Ravens were one of several Lycaon packs founded in the wake of the death and destruction of World War I. Convinced that the human race was on the verge of a second great war, the pack relocated to the wilderness of Northern Arizona, naming themselves after the ravens serving as messengers. For over a decade, the pack abducted human families, sacrificing the adults in the hopes of bringing about the second coming of the king of wolves and keeping the young deemed “worthy” as servants. Their activities eventually attracted the attention of large numbers of hunters, many of whom used the new machine guns of the time in their attacks. After a near-massacre, the Ravens were reduced to a handful of adults and were on the verge of disbanding when a new alpha, a veteran of World War I, took command and led a successful ambush of a group of hunters sent to destroy the pack permanently. Renaming himself Arminius, for a German historic figure known for destroying Roman Legions, he began instructing his young pack to fight with firearms as humans did. Arminius also took other measures to protect his pack from hunters by limiting the practice of human sacrifice and abolishing the recruiting of adult “outsiders,” who he felt could not be trusted, in favor of children whose ambitions and loyalties could be molded. In time, the Ravens expanded well beyond their original size, steadily amassing weapons and equipment. Smaller werewolf packs flocked to their territory to shelter behind their weapons – or were made into “subjects” as the Ravens’ territory grew. The Ravens also engage in business with other large packs, primarily by engaging in mercenary work and, for a few trusted friends, selling surplus silver ammunition from their bullet factory. For the most part however, they continue to maintain their borders against intrusion. Approximate Number of Members: approximately 150, including youths in various stages of training Are there any characters in SnB right now that are a member of this Pack, if so, who? Claudia Bloodaxe, Marcus Bloodaxe Category:Clans